Come on snake, let's rattle!
by BeingShortRocks
Summary: For the first time in his life, Jellal would act like a normal man of his age. He would man up and use the pick up line Bickslow taught him; leaving behind all lessons of etique he was forced to learn as a child. No matter how nervous he felt, he'll make sure to sweep Erza off her feet at the dancefloor or at least he'll try. 1950s AU


The tempo of a musical piece is similar to the beat of the heart. Sometimes it's slow or adagio; other it's fast or vivace.

Each response to the tempo is sure to evoke a certain type of mood. The slow, crooning blues he was forced to dance many times when at a public event, "with ladies of his stature" as his father always pointed out, never made him consider dancing all night long. On the other hand, the upbeat, fast-tempo music he could only relate with a particular establishment Lucy loved to frequent, had him feeling like he could last all night long.

Fairy Tail was a small establishment, owned by Makarov Dreyar, a lively old man that liked his alcohol a bit too much. He had created a space where all tastes could be pleased, well not all... High profile businessmen always spoke of them with disgust.

"Unsavoury places, filled with loud, revolting music, where drunk men start fights without reason and disrespect young ladies." Lucy's father always commended, backed up by his.

Well, they were wrong. The music wasn't revolting, it was rebelling and the occasional drunk didn't cause trouble, they were dealt with expertly by the security.

Fighting on the other side... Fairy Tail wouldn't be what it was without its fights, but they were restricted to the basement and under strict rules. It was illegal and Makarov was aware of the law, yet no one talked outside of Fairy Tail about the ring; wise men knew to keep their mouths shut.

"Lucy, maybe we should minimaze our visits." The blue-haired man suggested, as he parked his "Bentley r-type" outside Fairy Tail. Every time they came, he felt overdressed with his suit in a place where everyone wore jeans and jackets.

The latest fashion trends displeased his father and as he always highlighted "Such clothing, even for leisure, do not suit an upcoming lawyer."

Nevertheless, he couldn't complain much, Lucy's maids always dressed her to impress and the fine silks and pearls she donned always gained everyone's attention. People at Fairy Tail got used to their presence quickly though and ignored the way they were dressed.

"We've come here many times and our fathers think we're enjoying a dinner date next town. So, no, we won't minimaze our visits." Lucy replied as she fixed her hair and make up, removing her diamonds earrings and necklace and placing them at a hidden pouch under her seat.

The two had met as little kids during a ball their fathers had forced them to attend. Both born in prestigious families, with lives they did not ask for. That mutual understanding brought them closer and while their families saw it as an opportunity to merch business, they were just happy to make a friend.

Their fathers always suggested they could become more, but both detested the idea. They did take advantage of their suggestion though to escape every now and then and go on "dates".

Getting out of the car, he went to open Lucy's door, as a true gentleman should do, according to his father. Helping the lady out of the car and making sure it was locked, the two made their way to the door.

Laughing, shouting and upbeat music could be heard even from the outside, making him feel a little happier. He didnt show it though, only letting a small upturn of his lips; Lucy next to him on the other hand radiated joy.

Entering the building it was a little less rowdy than normally, indicating that a fight was taking place downstairs. Nontheless, people were still enjoying their night, either drinking, dancing, flirting or chatting casually; a great relief from the boring dances he was used to.

Lucy abandoned him as soon as Gajeel started singing about blue suede shoes, joining the friends she made during their first visit, at their table. Filling a little awkward from standing alone in front of the door, he made his way to the bar; sending a small wave at the black haired singer when he caught his attention.

Ordering a whiskey and generously tipping Mira the bartender, he joined Laxus', Makarov's grandson, table.

"The Prince aiming for the white haired demon now?" Bickslow, another blue haired man, teased when Jellal was sitted in front of him.

"Just grateful she managed to keep a bottle away from Cana." He laughed, sharing a knowing look with Laxus, Mira's fiancé.

"Miss Lucy didn't join you tonight?" Jellal turned towards the green haired man speaking. Freed was a lawyer just like Jellal and in desperate need for a break from high society.

"Abandoned me as soon as she spotted the ladies." The lawyer sighed before taking a sip of his drink.

"Got sick of you so easily? Maybe you need to spice up your game a bit!" Bickslow suggested, wiggling his brows and making the refined man in front of him blush slightly from the implication. They were just teasing him though, everyone knew their story by now and always made a joke or two about it.

"Well, if she's looking for spice, Natsu is drenched in that." The table got silent when they heard Freed's comment, unable to process that the quiet lawyer said that. They knew he had a sense of humour, he just never expressed it

"We must admit the kid has some guts. He hadn't left her side since it was made clear you two were not interested in each other." Laxus admitted as he watched the pink haired mechanic drag the heiress to the dancefloor.

Jellal also looked that way, noticing how his friend's smile seemed genuine and relaxed. He was so used to the cover see put up every day to please her father, that he forgot how much her eyes shined when she was truly happy.

"How come she even stands him is the main question." Bickslow's point didn't even need a verbal agreement to be solid. Everyone knew how insufferable Natsu was and thought of Lucy as a saint for staying calm during all of his shenanigans.

Time passed by and through chat, Jellal learned that the one competing today was Erza. Apparently, another lady from across the county challenged the red haired fighter and she was unable to refuse.

Upon the mention of the fighter, Jellal got more curious making the men at the table and Gajeel, who joined them during his break for a drink, share knowing looks.

The all had noticed the developing interest of the heir towards their fighter and could say that she was quite taken too.

Unfortunately, both were extremely shy and akward when talking to each other, making everyone faceplam every time they failed to exchange more than a few words.

"You gotta man up! Titania may not show it but she's smitten by your ways." The singer pointed out as they tried encouraging the man to make a move.

"Grab her by the hand, say "Come on snake, let's rattle!" and swept her off her feet at the dancefloor." Bickslow suggested with a big grin on his face making the others around him groan.

"He can't use that. Erza would probably take it that other way." Laxus' point confused Jellal. Why couldn't he use the pick up line? Erza would appreciate something simple.

"Miss Erza would probably just deck him." Unfortunately, Freed's comment went unnoticed by the blue haired lawyer, who was a little bit too invested in his third drink to notice.

"Just let him try... It could turn out just fine." Gajeel shrugged as he prepared for his return back on stage.

"So Blueberry, here me out. I'm gonna give you a chance by singing a slower song this time. So when Titania comes out you better make your move."

They could only watch in disbelief as the singer got back on stage, unable to process that he had offered to help that way. As soon as he touched his guitar, the back door opened, filling the room with laughs and cheers for the red haired fighter.

"Another win for Fairy Tail!" Max, the referee, shouted as he entered the room followed by a very proud Makarov and of course Erza.

In Jellal's eyes she looked stunning; hair the colour of fire and body of an him she was the epitome of beauty. Downing his fourth glass and getting up with his friends' encouragement, he took the first step towards his goal.

Navigating through the overjoyed crowd proved to be tougher than he expected or he just had a little more liquor than he could hold.

The lawyer could only conclude that no matter how much you drink, nervousness wouldn't leave you alone. So as he got closer and closer to the table the ladies were sitting, he hoped his palms weren't as sweaty as he thought.

Locking eyes with her as soon as he reached the table, Jellal felt like the luckiest man alive to be the cause of her blush. Giving her the biggest smile he could muster, he tilted his head towards the dancefloor and almost jumped from joy when she stood up and followed him.

Trying to be playful and wishing he wouldn't sound silly, he decided to use the phrase Bickslow taught him.

"Come on snake, let's rattle." He proposed smiling, as the melody of a slow song reached his ears, talking about fools rushing in love.

He was one though. Not knowing that the phrase had two meanings was his biggest mistake. So as he fell backwards and into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness, courtesy of Erza's lethal punch, he vowed to just try the traditional way next time.

* * *

 ** _Author's note_**

 _Scrolling through Tumblr gave me enough inspiration to come up with this small one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!_

 _Constructive critisism and reviews are always appreciated. If you find any mistakes please do let me know._


End file.
